I remember
by SilimaOhtar
Summary: Lina gets depressed about Sophia proposing to Gourry and both Gourry and Lina remember what happened with the Golden Lord. Cute shortness and Lina/Gourry.


Hi guys. I was just whatching the new Slayer Revolution, because youtube has new english episodes and it just kinda pissed me off that they never mentioned the incident in the earlier 90's series when Lina and Gourry actually go together/kissed and then kinda forgot because, well that's what chaos magic does. Even though I don't really like the Lina Gourry pairing, I'm more accepting about it now than I was 7 years ago but still prefer the Lina Zelgodess pairing. But Lina& Gourry are still super cute and always there for each other so I decided they need to remember their own little revelations, sacrifice and need for each other. Well! Enjoy!

* * *

Lina burst out of the tavern. She ran and ran and ran through the small village, in through the forest.

"Married!?" her thoughts cried " How could they be getting married?" She had always known that Sophia had the hots for Gourry and Gourry, well his intentions were basically focused on Sophia's great cooking, but how, how could they be getting married? They were all in the tavern going over the plans on how to retrieve the Staff of Zafred, and when all of a sudden Sophia looked to Gourry and asked him to marry her. Lina knew Sophia had been on edge and extremely quiet the whole mission, but she never would have guessed it was because she wanted to marry Gourry. Everyone became silent. But after a while Gourry said yes. Sophia looked at him brightly and smiled. She hugged him and started ranting about how happy they would be together. Gourry seemed pretty happy too going on about he could have her delicious steak pies whenever he wanted. Lina was glad for them. "Congratulations," Lina said. Then she felt her stomach twirl. Adrenaline rushed through her and she felt threatened as if her very life was going to end. She needed to escape. So she ran.  
"I am happy for him. Sophia finally is with him too. They'll make each other happy right? Right?" She still ran her heart pounding hard. " Then why am I acting like this? Is it because Gourry will leave? No he's left before, but he's always come back to protect me." Shock hit Lina like a brick wall, as she saw nothing before her. She stopped on the edge of a cliff. The sun was setting and a bright orange sun burned the sky.

Then Lina realized. He wasn't going to come back. He now had Sophia. He doesn't want to protect me anymore, but I thought he wanted to. I thought he enjoyed traveling with me, fighting monsters, bickering about food. I thought he liked it all. They had done it for years now, the same old fights, and the same old adventures. Not unless it's been that way for too long.

"Did I just think he wanted to be around? Did he really want to go? Have I been too arrogant to see them? Then again, why should it matter this much anyways? I could take care of myself before; I could have taken care of myself when I met him and those robbers." Lina smiled to herself recalling all the times she had Gourry take care of the enemy for her, usually because she was feeling lazy or needed a distraction. But then again, sometimes, she was in serious trouble. Like when she was about to have her neck sliced open by that assassin or when the Lord of Nightmares possessed her. If it wasn't for him, she would have died or Chaos would have absorbed her soul.

"I wouldn't be here. No," she said to the wind as she felt her heart speak truly to her, "I need him. He makes me happy, he just doesn't need me."

She stared over the cliff, only rocks far, far below. She wasn't needed anymore. No one needed her. There were a million times she should have died at an enemy's hand, but didn't because Gourry had saved her. Now he would save her no more. He didn't need to. Coldness grew in her chest. It was heavy and consuming causing numbness through out her body. She didn't feel the wind, or the warm summer set on her skin. Her soul couldn't remember how to feel happy, or sad or angry.

" Might as well," she thought to herself. " I am not necessary." Closing her eyes, she drew a heavy long breath and sighed. " I don't need to be saved." She stepped off the cliff and felt the air surround her. A levitation spell would normally have come to her mind, but she willed it away. It was pointless, just as she was pointless.

The air continued. Then she felt a sharp pain in her shoulder. She stopped. Opening her eyes, she looked down. She was standing still in the air, wait, no hanging in the air, by her arm. Anger grew in her heart. This wasn't what she wanted.

" Hey!" she shouted. " What's the big idea!"

She looked up at her arm and saw the man in blue and blonde hair. His blue eyes were wide in terror and he was holding her by her hand

" Gourry," she whispered. Rage filled inside her. How dare he try to save her when he had Sophia now. This was not the way it was supposed to be.

" What the hell are you doing!" she shouted. "Let me go!"

" No." Gourry said. His eyes narrowed. " I don't want you to die."

Lina felt shocked, and then embarrassed. What was she doing? Was she seriously trying to end her life she had fought so hard for on purpose, her life he had fought so hard for? She smiled and closed her eyes letting Gourry pull her up back on the ledge. He pulled her into hug. Lina felt smothered but didn't care. It was so warming so caring…she started sobbing.

" Why, Gourry, why am I acting like this?" She said muffled into his black armor.

" I remember," he said.

Lina sniffled. "What are you talking about?"

"I am sorry, I remember now." Lina looked up at him. He stepped back. Taking her hand he gave it a squeeze.

" I don't want to be with Sophia, I was just keeping her from being embarrassed. The moment you ran out I realized that. The only one I ever wanted to be with is you."

He pulled her in one more time and buried his head in her bright red hair.

" I need you," he whispered.

Lina felt dizzy and then shocked. A memory slammed itself into her head. The pain of the Giga Slave destroying the world and then saving it in the form of bargaining the Golden Lord for Gourry's life. Of Gourry reaching out for her in the golden energy of nightmares and chaos screaming he would save her, that she was arrogant and perverse, but wait…

" I remember," Lina said. She smiled looking up at Gourry.

" I remember."


End file.
